1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacles and dispensers, and particularly to a combination tissue dispenser, waste receptacle, and air freshener for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle accessories, such as tissue boxes, tissue dispensers, air fresheners, garbage bags, waste cans and the like, are known. However, such accessories are typically manufactured and sold separately, thus requiring the user to take up substantial amounts of space within the vehicle cabin with a wide variety of different accessories. In addition to taking up space, if one or more accessories are loose, or at least not properly secured, there is an increased chance that a driver may become distracted by reaching for or manipulating one or more of the accessories. It would be desirable to provide common vehicle accessories in a single all-in-one type package, thus maximizing convenience for the user, and minimizing both space and a possible driving hazard.
Thus, a vehicle tissue dispenser solving the aforementioned problems is desired,